Ham's Scooperia
Ham's Scooperia is the 14th game in Hamcheese's restaurant time-management series. The game was first announced on August 27, 2019. Carlo Romano and Koilee are the workers in this game, as they were the winners of Ham's Next Chefs 2019. The game takes place in Oniontown. The game was released on TBA. Description Serve delicious sundaes of cookies and ice cream in Ham's Scooperia! Your sightseeing trip to the big city is stopped short when you lose all of your money and belongings! Stuck in Oniontown without the money to return home, Hamcheese has a unique solution to your problem: Stay and run his brand-new ice cream shop! You'll be baking up fresh, gooey cookies for each sundae, then topping them with hand-scooped ice cream in a variety of flavors. Add some sweet syrups and drizzles, pour on decorative shakers and candies, and finish the scoops with toppings before serving the mouth-watering sundaes to your hungry customers. Your customers will start by ordering sundaes with just one cookie and one scoop of ice cream, but as you keep serving them fantastic sundaes, they'll level up and start asking for even larger orders! Watch the sundaes grow and evolve as customers order two-scoop and giant three-scoop platters, with different cookies and different flavors of ice cream on top. Some customers like picky Closers will even start out with larger sundaes. * Ham's unique time-management cooking style! * Scoop cookie dough, add mixables, and bake! * Scoop and position ice cream on top! * Add syrups and toppings to the sundae! * Customize your chef and server with millions of clothing items! * Earn colorful stickers by completing unique tasks! * Use stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers! * Master 40 unique Special Recipes! * Unlock over 120 sundae ingredients! * Play through 4 seasons and 12 holidays! * Strategically send coupons to lure customers back! * (Unknown Number Of) hungry customers to unlock! * 7 fun Mini-Games with tons of prizes to win! Blog Announcement It’s official, Hamcheese’s next restaurant will be Ham's Scooperia! We are taking two of my biggest fan-suggested foods (cookies and ice cream) and combining them into one super-delicious game! Soon you will be crafting some decadent, mouth-watering, hot-from-the-oven… Cookie Sundaes! Workers The workers in this game are TBA, TBA, and the Custom Worker. The uniform consists of a white shirt with snowflakes printed on the sleeves, brown suspenders with brown trims, lavender pants with a bow tie, and moccasins. Introduction An elevated train zooms across the city of Oniontown. Carlp/Koilee/Custom Worker looks out excitedly from the train car. He/she is excited to be in the big city, takes in the sights, and goes on a shopping spree. Looking for a place to stay for the night, he/she finds that most of the hotels are full. A gentleman in a hotel worker's outfit draws TBA's/TBA's/Custom Worker's attention, offering a room for rent. It's not in the greatest condition, but he/she gives the hotel worker the money and his/her backpack as he/she goes up the stairs to the room. The hotel worker sneaks off into the night and the sign indicating a room for rent falls to the ground, leaving another sign that says "Coming Soon Papa's Scooperia" The city noises keeps him/her awake until he/she puts on a pair of earmuffs. He/she wakes up a little after noon to loud noises downstairs. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, he/she sees Mary painting the walls, James putting down tiles, and Skip carrying some lumber. TBA/TBA/Custom Worker explains to Hamcheese that the man who offered him/her the room, Guy Mortadello in disguise, took off with his/her backpack and money. Hamcheese, seeing that TBA/TBA/Custom Worker has no money to get home, offers him/her a job at the Scooperia. Ending Hamcheese comes back and gets TBA/TBA/Custom Worker's attention. He shows him/her a police car, with Guy Mortadello, the man who offered the room for rent, in the back seat going back to jail. Hamcheese hands him/her the items Mortadello stole, and a present: a golden ice cream scoop. Order Evolution A customer will level up to Bronze when you serve them the correct order 5 times in a row. Five more times will level up that customer to Silver, and an additional 5 more times will get them to Gold. Once your customer is Bronze, they will start ordering a medium cookie sundae which has 2 cookies and 2 scoops of ice cream. This may also include a new topper ingredient as well. When you level up your customer to Silver, they will start ordering their fully evolved large cookie sundae, with three cookies and three scoops of ice cream. When a customer is carrying a special or in the dining room, they will order an extra cookie and scoop of ice cream. All Closers are evolved from the start of the game. This evolving order system will add a fun level of challenge that slowly advances alongside your sundae-crafting skills. Stations * Order Station * Dough Station * Bake Station * Build Station Customers * Benny (Tutorial) * Ali (After Tutorial) * Alejandro (Day 2) * Tammy (Rank 2) * Trevor (Rank 3) * Zarianna (Rank 4) * Valencia (Rank 5) * Connie (Rank 9) * Kace (Rank 14) * Amber (Rank 18) Closers TBA Locals TBA Standard Ingredients Cookie Doughs * Traditional Cookie (Start) * Fudge Cookie (Start) * Snickerdoodle Cookie (Unlocked with Valencia at Rank 5) Dough Mixables * Chocolate Chips (Start) * Peanuts (Start) * White Chocolate Chips (Start) * Yum n' M's (Start) * Cookie Dough Bits (Unlocked with) Ice Cream Flavors * Vanilla (Start) * Chocolate (Start) * Strawberry (Start) * Cookies and Cream (Start) * Mint Chocolate Chip (Unlocked with Alejandro on Day 2) * Rainbow Sherbet (Unlocked with Zarianna at Rank 4) * Cookie Dough (Unlocked with Connie at Rank 9) * Blue Moon (Unlocked with Kace at Rank 14) * Rocky Road (Unlocked with Amber at Rank 18) * Peanut Butter Swirl (Unlocked with) Whipped Creams * Whipped Cream (Start) * Chocolate Mousse (Unlocked with) Syrups * Chocolate Syrup (Start) * Strawberry Syrup (Start) * Vanilla Syrup (Unlocked with) Shakers * Chocolate Chips (Start) * White Chocolate Chips (Start) * Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) * Peanuts (Start) * Shaved Chocolate (Start) * Cookie Dough Bits (Unlocked with) Placeable Toppings * Cherries (Start) * Waffle Cone (Start) * Salted Caramel (Start) * Chocolate Mint (Start) * Banana (Unlocked with) Category:Games Category:Games by OfficialHamcheese